Hanna's cutie time
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Aria, do you like cutie time?" says Hanna. "I'm not sure, what is that?" says Aria.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Hanna's cutie time**

 **Hanna Marin is 15 years old and chubby, shy and insecure. Even so, she does love sex.**

She's still a virgin, but she love to masturbate to porn.

"Okay...it's cutie time!" says Hanna as she grab her pink dildo that she keep hidden under all of her sweatpants.

Cutie time is what Hanna call the time when she masturbate.

"Alright, little me is horny." says Hanna.

Hanna pull off her sweatpants.

"Let's see what porn I'll go for. Hmm, porn from China. Okay. I pick that." says Hanna as she download some random China porn to her pink laptop.

Hanna pull off her white panties and slide the dildo into her pussy.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Hanna, fucking herself with the dildo while watching the porn.

On the screen a fat man fuck a teen girl in the ass.

"Mmm, ass fuck!" moans Hanna.

It feels very good for Hanna. Her pussy is so wet.

"Awww, sex!" moans Hanna, using the dildo faster.

Hanna use the dildo with her right hand and holds her plush bunny with the other.

"Oh my gosh!" moans Hanna as she get an orgasm.

Hanna fall asleep with a cute smile on her face.

2 hours later, Hanna wake up to the sound of her phone.

She grab it and sees a txt from Emily Fields.

The txt says "Hanna, if you are alone and sad, maybe I can come over a bit. Yes or no? Sweetness from Em."

Hanna sends a reply that says "No, but thanks anyways, Em. You are so cool."

Hanna put her panties and sweatpants back on.

"Okay..." says Hanna as she walk down to the kitchen.

Ashley Marin has bought take-out food as she usually does.

Tom Marin is not there.

"Hanna, eat a little." says Ashley.

"Sure, mommy..." says Hanna.

Hanna take her seat and eat some sushi.

"You seem sad. Is something wrong?" says Ashley.

"Sort of...stupid girl stuff..." says Hanna.

"I was a teenage girl once. I understand. If you'd like to talk, just let me know." says Ashley.

"Mom, this is not something I feel okay with talking to you about...sorry." says Hanna.

"Alright, but if you change your mind, my door's open for you, Han." says Ashley.

"Thanks, mommy." says Hanna with a tiny sweet smile.

The next day.

"Cutie time." says Hanna as she grab her dildo.

She download some Spanish porn.

"Here we go..." says Hanna as she pull off her sweatpants and panties, slide the dildo into her pussy and starts to fuck herself.

On the screen a tall strong man fuck a cute blonde girl in the pussy doggy style.

Hanna wish she was the girl.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Hanna.

She is very horny.

"Awww! Porn, sex, fuck, dick, orgasm, pussy and cum, so nice!" moans Hanna.

Hanna fuck herself hard with the dildo.

"Feels so damn awesome!" moans Hanna.

21 minutes later.

"Oh, holy crap!" moans Hanna as she cum.

The next day.

"Hanna, I know you are afraid of Alison, but you have to go to school so you won't be forced to repeat this year's studies." says Ashley.

"Okay, mom..." says Hanna in a soft weak tone.

"Put on something cute and I drive you to school." says Ashley.

Hanna put on a blue sweater and pink sweatpants.

She then grab her bag and follow her mom out to the car.

"Mom, do you like sex?" says Hanna.

"You're too young to ask about that." says Ashley.

"Sorry..." says Hanna.

"Indeed." says Ashley. "Now let's forget you even mentioned that."

"Okay." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Ashley.

Ashley and Hanna get into the car and drive to Rosewood High.

"Have fun, little Hanna." says Ashley as she drop off Hanna outside school.

"I'll try..." says Hanna as she grab her bag and walk into Rosewood High.

"Hi, Hanna." says Aria Montgomery.

"Aria, sweet to see you." says Hanna with an adorable smile.

"Thanks, girl." says Aria.

"Uh...is Alison in school today?" says Hanna.

"Not sure. I've not seen her." says Aria.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"I know that you're kinda afraid of her, but stick to me and I'll try to protect ya as much as I can." says Aria.

"Thanks, Aria." says a happy Hanna.

"No problem, Han." says Aria.

"Aria, do you like cutie time?" says Hanna.

"I'm not sure, what is that?" says Aria.

"When you play with the pussy and watch porno videos." says Hanna.

"Not really. We're too young for any sexual activity." says Aria.

"Are we?" says Hanna.

"Yes." says Aria with a sweet smile.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
